Ten
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Ten facts about all the characters you may or may not have known. *Multiple ships*
1. Robbie Shapiro

**So…I haven't really been into Victorious for a couple months :/ I love the show, but I just kind of fell out of love with it for a while. IDK why, but now I've rewatched some episodes and fell in love again, so YAY! Time for fictionyness! **

**Okay, so this is one of those "Ten Facts" stories where you find out ten things about the characters or whatever. I've seen them around some other fandoms, and I liked the idea, so yeah. Here ya go. Before reading this, though, keep in mind there will be slight references and hints to certain ships. This story will also contain some hints to homosexuality and bisexuality. No likey? Bye bye now. One more little thing, sorry if I mix something up. Like if two characters say on the show they met in seventh grade, and in this I say they met in kindergarten, please don't judge me XD **

**Okay, enough talking. Time for the story! First up, Robbie Shapiro! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>

If there was one thing in the entire world Robbie wanted, it was to be cool.

Robbie envied guys like Beck. Beck was a smooth talker, all the girls loved him, all the guys wanted to be him, he was basically the epitome of cool. Robbie had hoped that becoming friends with Beck would make some of his coolness rub off on him.

Sadly, that never really worked out.

**2. **

Robbie met Rex in a very unusual way.

Robbie and his mother were walking through the mall when they passed a shop window that caught the young boy's attention. In the window, sat a dummy. In fact, there were multiple dummies, as the store seemed to be some kind of puppet and doll shop. But one of the puppets captured his eyes. It was a small dummy with big eyes and some dorky looking clothing. What really surprised Robbie was how much their hair looked alike.

The seven year old began tugging on his mother's shirt. "Mom! Mom!" he begged. "Can we get that?"

After a little bit of convincing, Robbie's mother got over the creepiness of the puppet and decided to buy it for her son.

Soon enough, Robbie had walked out of the store with his new friend Rex by his side. Robbie had practiced moving Rex's mouth inside the store, and wondered if he could learn how to properly throw his voice. Robbie was simply ecstatic. Sure, he knew Rex was only a wooden figure, but maybe he could act as though he were a real person, if only to say he had an actual friend. Everyone else ignored him, so he was always alone at school.

"So, Rex, how are you?" Robbie asked his new friend.

"Alright dude, I'ma need to get out of these stupid clothes, _now._"

**3. **

Robbie was desperate to get a girlfriend. Everyday in Hollywood Arts, he was surrounded by girls that he knew, but none of them wanted him. Tori didn't like him and barely considered him a friend anyway. Cat just wanted to remain friends. Trina wouldn't _dare _date someone of such low social standards. That always hit Robbie the hardest. He could deal with Tori and Cat, since those were just kind of random crushes. But with Trina, it felt different. When he and Trina kissed, he actually believed he felt sparks fly. His heart fluttered in his chest and he thought he was actually in love, but when he tried to be with her, she just slammed the door in his face.

In the end, all of this rejection caused him to feel like nobody would ever want him. It never helped that Rex loved to confirm this.

**4. **

Robbie was _extremely _confused about his sexuality sometimes. He still liked girls, that was a definite, but then he noticed how well those jeans fit Beck, and well…yeah…

**5.**

He had only drank alcohol one time in his life. It didn't end well. It was at some guy's party, he (and everyone else for that matter) had a little too much to drink. In his drunken state, he managed to kiss Cat, Andre, his hand (twice), and he managed to also make out with Jade for more than three minutes straight. All of whom were drunk as well. The group of them agreed to never speak of it again, although Rex brings it up sometimes.

Scratch that.

He brings it up _a lot. _

**6. **

It was sixth grade, and school was buzzing all about a new student. And when the new student entered the classroom, all eyes were on her. She had long red hair and a giant smile. The teacher introduced her as Cat Valentine, and assigned her a seat next to Robbie.

The boy tried not to sweat, freak out, or spazz out. A pretty girl was about to sit next to him, this was an important moment in his life. He quickly stuffed Rex in his backpack, receiving an "Ow!" from the dummy. Cat skipped (yes, literally skipped) over to the desk where Robbie sat and took her seat next to him. She immediately turned her head and looked Robbie in the eyes. At first, he was scared, as if he had done something wrong, but that fear was swept away when the redhead smiled at him.

"Hey!" she said in a high pitched voice that would make the manliest of men blush. "I'm Cat!" She then gave a little wave.

Robbie smiled back, and gulped. What should he say? What _could _he say? "Um, hi," he said hesitantly. "I'm Robbie."

Cat gave a little giggle. "You wanna be friends?"

Robbie blinked, confused. "Um…sure, I guess." Then it began to sink in. _Someone wanted him to be their friend. _This was a first, and it was huge. He tried to collect his thoughts, which were scattered across his brain right now.

"You guess?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, sure. Being friends could be…interesting." Robbie immediately scolded himself for sounding like a complete idiot. Then again, talking was never his strong suit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat practically shouted.

Robbie's eyes widened and he scooted away in fear. "Nothing! I just think it'd be cool to be friends!"

Cat's hurt expression changed back to her smile. She giggled again. "Oh, okay!" she then turned her attention to the teacher who was writing on the whiteboard.

Robbie could tell this was going to be an interesting friendship.

**7. **

Robbie can distinctly remember his first fight. Some giant, steroid monkey at school had crossed the line. First, he shoved Andre into some lockers in the morning. Then in second period, he called Cat stupid which caused her to flip out and cry. Finally, he took Rex and chucked the dummy into a trash can at lunch. He did it in front of everyone too, which caused everyone at lunch to laugh, except his friends at the table. Cat looked away when she saw the big bully and Andre looked like he wanted to strangle the guy. The rest of them watched to see how Robbie would react.

Robbie, seething with anger, finally snapped and jumped up, throwing a punch across the guy's face. Robbie's jaw dropped at what he just did. He thought of running away, but the giant threw another punch as, but just as he did, Robbie managed to kick him in the groin. Now, both of them were on the ground in pain. A teacher came over and escorted them to office.

Both boys received a three day suspension. Robbie feared what his parents would say, but those thoughts floated away once he checked his Slap page. Cat had said that he had really showed him a lesson. Andre commented telling him he did a good job. Beck told him that the fight was totally cool. Soon enough, everyone was giving him props for punching one jerk. Hell, even Jade had left a comment saying, "Never knew you had the balls to hit someone. Good for you."

And as Robbie continued reading the oncoming Slap responses, he couldn't help but smile. He finally felt popular.

**8. **

Not many people knew it, but Robbie wanted to become a famous singer. Specifically dealing in silly songs and parodies, much like Weird Al. He is sure someday, "Strangers on a Bus" will be a hit in the Top 40.

**9.**

He was really jealous of people with siblings. It always bugged him that he was an only child. Because even the most lonely children had friends if they had a brother or sister. If someone felt alone at school, they could smile at the fact they had a brother at home to hang out with.

Robbie never had that, and it always made him depressed.

**10. **

Robbie had lost count of how many times he had tried to rid himself of Rex.

Tossing him in the trash always led to him pulling him back out and brushing him off, apologizing multiple times. Hiding him away somewhere always led to Robbie looking frantically for him for the next hour. He had even tried to sell Rex once. He even succeeded, but he then chased the kid down and gave him his money back, snatching Rex back.

Robbie couldn't be without Rex, because Rex was his first friend. When Jade made fun of him, when Trina ignored his existence, when Tori snapped at him for being weird, Rex was there for him. Usually there for him with a sarcastic remark or an insult, but he was still there. Robbie was always scared that one day, everyone would leave him. Tori, Cat, Andre, Beck, all of them. And then, he'd be alone.

But if that ever happened, he knew he wouldn't _truly_ be alone. He'd still have the one constant in his life, Rex.

And that thought alone made him happy.

* * *

><p><strong>-shrugs- So, this is an experimental thing. If you guys like it, I'll continue. Review and give me your thoughts. <strong>

**I didn't think it'd be hard to come up with ten facts for Robbie, but it was. After around the sixth moment, I was struggling to come up with stuff. But I like the way it turned out overall, so yay :D **

**So, if you guys want this to continue, then next chapter will be Trina. Please review, it'd be awesome if you did that. Or you could not review and go eat ice cream. I won't stop you o.O **


	2. Trina Vega

**Well, you guys seem to like this, so I'm gonna go ahead and do all the characters :D Except probably Rex and Sikowitz, and any one-episode character like Ryder. This is because well, Rex really isn't a person (as much as he fools us on the show), and although Sikowitz is epic, I couldn't write him seriously XD And to the people who are gonna ask, yeah, Sinjin will have a chapter later. **

**Also, sorry it's been awhile. Just got back from a Chicago field trip, so that's why I haven't updated. **

**So yeah, this chapter, we'll be dealing with Trina, my favorite character ^_^ Well, she's tied with Cat, but still :/ Anybody else love Trina? Because I always see people hating on her even though she's awesome. -shrugs- Also, some mentions of Tribbie in this chapter, because Trina and Robbie belong together XD Oh, and mentions of sex. Not a graphic scene, but still. **

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, it's super awesome of you! And now, we go onto the story! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Trina envied Tori. She liked to think that she didn't, but she did. The older sister always hated the fact that Tori got _all _the attention. Everyone thought Tori was more talented, everyone thought Tori had better friends (_real _friends), everyone thought she was prettier, everyone thought she was skinnier, everyone thought she was a better person than Trina.

Everyone loved Tori, and almost nobody cared about Trina.

Why do you think she turned her birthday into a birth week? It was because she needed to be noticed for more than one day. If she could have it her way, she'd have a whole birth year, but if she really did have that, she wondered if anyone would _really _care.

Deep down, she's pretty sure they wouldn't.

**2. **

As much as Trina loved to go one about how her body was perfect, she secretly hated it. She would stand in front of the mirror for long periods of time, examining her body, finding all the little blemishes and thinking about how ugly it made her feel. If you wanted to make it big in Hollywood, you had to be flawless. You had to be perfect. You couldn't have zits or any other kind of blemishes. It didn't matter how good of an actor you were. If you were unattractive, you wouldn't go anywhere in the business.

And that was exactly how Trina felt. Unattractive. Sure, she had received plenty of comments from guys about how hot she was, and what a great figure she had, but even with those small little comments, she still felt imperfect. And that, to her, wasn't fair.

Trina also felt that she wasn't skinny enough. She would look in the mirror, and see her stomach and think about how it could be a little flatter. She had heard stories of people throwing up or just giving up food entirely to become skinnier. Trina had contemplated these options as she looked at herself, but always decided against it, seeing as those stories always ended with the people either dying or being sent away to some institution. She tried not eating once, but couldn't help it, and gave up after two hours and she ate her mother's dinner like she always did.

Still, the thought of purging and not eating had a way of popping up in her head from time to time.

**3. **

Trina not only hated her body, but she also hated herself as a person. She hated the fact that she was a follower. If the A-listers didn't like something, she didn't like it either. If the A-listers bought something, she had to buy it as well. If the A-listers told her to do something, she'd usually do it. And Trina did all this to be popular. But it was slowly occurring to Trina that popularity might not be the greatest thing as she thought it had been.

Being popular meant she had to be very careful about who she hung out with, and she hated that. Sometimes she just wanted to go shopping with Cat. Not for any particular reason, she just liked Cat for her bubbly personality, and thought it might be fun to go shopping with her. But Trina knew if she did this then word would get out and the A-listers would scold her for hanging out with such a bipolar freak. Being popular also kept her from dating who she wanted. Truth was, she _didn't _hate Robbie as much as she led on. When he first started pestering her for dates, she really did mean it when she said no, but as he continued, she realized something. One, this was the _only _guy who wanted to go out with her. Two, Robbie may have been a weirdo, but even Trina knew he could be a decent guy. Three, he had this adorkable charm about him that she found sort of cute. And it was when she realized all of this that she discovered she wouldn't mind dating Robbie. The puppet would be annoying, and the kid's quirks might get a little nerve racking, but she could look past those seeing as Robbie seemed like he would treat her right, unlike all of her other boyfriends.

Trina contemplated about saying yes to the boy's advances, but then imagined the A-listers' reaction. Dating some socially awkward kid who was younger than her who carried around a puppet? Her popularity would be destroyed. So she continued saying no, continued ignoring him, continued to pretend to hate him. And then it worked, and he moved on to Cat for a short period of time.

Trina never thought she'd be jealous of Cat having Robbie's affections.

And so, Trina went on avoiding Robbie, and went back to her confined clique with the other popular kids. It wasn't long before she felt miserable once more.

**4. **

Trina wished she could eternally live in kindergarten. At least there, nobody cared who you hung out with. Nobody cared if you were different. Nobody cared about those stupid things teenagers cared about, like looks and grades and friends and everything Trina worried about. It was simple, and with how scattered and crazy Trina's brain felt sometimes due to all the pressures of high school life, simple was good.

**5.**

Trina lost her virginity to a stranger.

It was at some party, Trina can't remember who's party it was. She can't remember much about that party anyway, although she faintly remembers Robbie making out with Jade. That was a bit messed up. Anyways, she had had a little too much to drink that night. Tori was bugging her to stop drinking, but Trina just slurred, "Shuddup! Ya stupid head…" Trina then stumbled into the crowd, and bottle of beer in her hand.

A loud rap song came on, and soon Trina felt someone grinding on her from behind. She just giggled, took another swig from her beer, and began grinding back into him. Soon enough, the guy who was grinding on her took her hand and began leading her up the stairs. The beer bottle slipped from her hands, but the liquid was quickly forgotten into the carpet. The mysterious guy walked into some bedroom and shoved Trina on the bed. It hurt when he pushed her, but in her drunken state, she didn't mind too much.

The man locked the door and began hungrily kissing Trina. She just smiled and played along, kissing back. It wasn't long before their shirts were discarded. Then the pants, then his boxers, and then came her bra and panties. The man haphazardly slipped on a condom and Trina then felt him enter her most personal area. Trina didn't like this feeling, but a hand quickly covered her mouth, disabling her ability to call for help. So Trina just watched with wide eyes as the mystery man continued violating her body.

Trina awoke the next morning with a massive headache. She was in the same bed where the guy did what he did to her. The room smelled of sweat and sex, and the smell almost made her vomit with disgust. She rolled over and realized that the person was gone. All that was left on the bed was little note. She picked it up and read it: _I had a great time babe._

Trina began to sob, the tears sliding down her cheeks like a waterfall. She was just raped by someone she didn't even know, and to make it worse, it was her first time having sex. Everyone always said that people should make their 'first time' special. This wasn't special at all, and that made Trina close to screaming, but she held it in, fearing someone would hear. She slid out of the bed on shaky legs, and she slipped on her clothes. She smelled terrible and felt even worse. Trina wanted to take a shower, but the guy who owned the place kicked her out.

And so, the girl walked home, sweaty, exhausted, and violated. Her mind spun with possible suspects as to who it could've been that did this, but she realized it didn't matter. The damage was done, that was all that mattered.

Trina fumbled for her house key and opened the door. Walking into the house, she was immediately greeted by Tori, who was sitting on the couch.

"Trina!" Tori cried. "Where have you been? You've been gone all night! Why would- - -"

Tori was silenced as Trina wrapped her arms around her little sister and began sobbing into her shoulder. As confused as Tori was, she didn't ask anymore questions. She just led Trina to the couch and hugged her, rubbing her back, telling her it was gonna be alright.

**6.**

She wanted fame, not because of the money or the fans, but because she thought that if she was famous, she could finally say that she had done something better than Tori. While Tori was living a boring life, Trina would be off flying around the world, starring in movies, setting trends, making the pop charts.

At least, that's how she used to think.

But then Tori got accepted into Hollywood Arts because she stole _her _spotlight, once again. The one time Trina had a shot at getting some recognition, Tori appeared and took it away again. And then everyone loved Tori even more, and Trina just fell deeper into the dark cracks of life. As usual.

**7.**

When she was a kid, she had a teddy bear. She named him Teddy. He was her best friend, and her only friend. Whenever someone called her annoying or ignored, she could always go to him and hug him for hours, knowing he wouldn't judge her. Teddy would _never _judge her.

At around the time she got into Hollywood Arts, she deemed herself too old for a teddy bear. The popular kids didn't have teddy bears, and she needed popularity. So she simply threw her old friend away without a second. When life at Hollywood Arts began, she tried to integrate herself into the top of the social pyramid. But it was tough when every boy turned her down, when every girl called her annoying, and when every teacher gave her a bad grade for her bad performances.

Trina soon regretted getting rid of Teddy.

**8.**

The day when Trina was accepted into Hollywood Arts was the happiest day of her life. She had heard stories of how it was always fun there, of how all the big names in Hollywood got their start in there. Now, it would be her time to shine. Her time to be the star in the spotlight, above all the rest, standing victorious.

Then, on the very same day, she overheard her parents talking to each other. It was just a little after they had told her of the acceptance.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Mrs. Vega asked her husband.

Mr. Vega sighed. "I…I don't know. I hope so," Mr. Vega said. "It's been Trina's dream to go there."

"How much money did you pay the principal to accept her?" Mrs. Vega asked worriedly.

"Too damn much," Mr. Vega said, annoyed. "But if it'll make Trina happy, I'd pay all the money in the world."

Trina quickly ran to her room and sat on her bed, fighting back tears. Her parents had bribed the principal to accept her. She hadn't been accepted because of her natural talent, she had been accepted because of a loan.

And that was how Trina's happiest day became the worst day of her life, because she realized she may _not _have the supreme talent she thought she had had.

**9.**

She sometimes had slight cases of kleptomania. Whenever Trina had one of her kleptomaniac tendencies, it usually involved stealing something of Tori's. Probably because of Trina's jealousy for her younger sister. She would steal some of her clothes, her make up, even her Christmas presents when the season came around.

Because she was so _sick _of watching Tori get all the cooler stuff.

**10.**

Trina had heard before about people who cut their arms to make themselves feel better. She always thought it was stupid, until one day. One little day that curved her opinion. It was terrible. She woke up later than usual, so she had to race to school, not properly made up, so she felt ugly. Jade then bitched at her for something she did that Trina couldn't remember. People made fun of her for looking like she had just gotten out of bed. She had gotten in trouble for cursing in class and none of her friends came to her defense. She was literally _booed _off the stage during one of her acting classes. And when she went home, she realized she had a date to get ready for. But after she got all dressed up and went over to the restaurant, he wasn't there. Trina walked home, cold and alone, in tears.

When Trina arrived at her house, she ran to her room and began to sob into her pillows, wondering why all this shit had to happen to her. Trina had no real friends, no boy liked her, she was basically Tori's shadow, she felt ugly, she had so little talent that her parents had to bribe her way into school, and to top it all off, she had been raped by some person she didn't even know. It was at that moment when she remembered the stories about cutters. About how some of them felt better when they did it.

Trina unconsciously walked downstairs and grabbed a razor blade from the bathroom. Going back to her room, she sat on her bed and looked between her wrist and the razor blade. _One little cut, _she thought. _It might help. _So Trina dragged the razor blade across her arm, wincing as the incision was made. She didn't feel better like some cutters had when they cut themselves. So she made another cut, hoping for that magical feeling that they felt, the feeling that might give her some peace. But no, all she felt was pain. And that was what she always felt. Pain. Emotional pain, and now physical pain, both intertwined to form a combination that was hell on her body.

Trina quickly ran back to the bathroom and washed her arm away of the blood, biting back a yelp as the warm water ran over her cuts. That night, she got rid of the razor blade and promised herself that she would never cut again.

But the memory never left her, and when she felt really down, she always contemplated doing it again. And when she felt like she just wanted to escape all the pain in her life, she imagined just taking the blade and jabbing it into her arms, deeper and harder than before, so she could just end it all, and be done with everything she had gone through. Trina never did that, but it was always a thought that hung around in the back of her mind.

Maybe one of these days, she might just go through with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Why are these facts so difficult to write? I had trouble coming up with ten facts for Trina too, just like I had with Robbie. Oh well, as long as you guys enjoy this, I'll persevere :D <strong>

**Guh, I just realized how depressing this was :(**

**Also, more Tribbie references, because they're in love. There's no denying it. Real talk XD**

**Anyhoozel, next chapter will be Beck's chapter. Should be fun. See ya laterz ^_^**


End file.
